Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for controlling conditioned fluid systems in a built environment. In particular, the systems and methods of this disclosure wirelessly control the flow rate of conditioned fluid at thermal distribution devices and at the conditioned fluid source that supplies conditioned fluid to the thermal distribution devices.
Background of Related Art
Traditionally, apartments or commercial buildings, especially small buildings up to three stories, used a single thermostat with a temperature setpoint to activate the boiler to burn fuel and thereby produce steam for heating the building. All subsequent steam heat strategies are built from this principle.
One strategy is to place a number of sensors, e.g., six temperature sensors, on the top floor of a building in residential units to collect temperature data. This data is then averaged and the boiler runtime is adjusted to maintain approximately 80% of the building within an acceptable temperature range. This means that about 20% of the remaining units are either too hot or too cold.
Another strategy is to apply another layer of control at the radiator. This comes in the form of thermostatic radiator valves, such as those available from Danfoss. These valves are mechanical valves that adjust air venting from the radiator based on the change in buoyancy. There is an alcohol-filled float that rises with increases in temperature.
In an effort to reduce energy costs, building owners often make shell improvements and improvements to the heating and cooling systems. However, these improvements do not address the distribution of conditioned fluid.